1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical storage system that calculates a full charge capacity of an electrical storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2013-101072 (JP 2013-101072 A), when a battery pack is charged with electric power from an external power supply (referred to as external charging), a full charge capacity of the battery pack is calculated. The full charge capacity of the battery pack is calculated on the basis of a state of charge (SOC) of the battery pack at the start of external charging, an SOC of the battery pack at the completion of external charging, and an accumulated current value during the period when external charging is being carried out. Because there is a predetermined correlation between an SOC and an open circuit voltage (OCV), the SOC of the battery pack is calculated from the OCV of the battery pack.